Suenagaku
by Akkadia
Summary: Christmas time has arrived and Gii has made plans to spend two days of their break with his beloved. What Takumi doesn't know is his beloved boyfriend has plans to give throw Takumi into a world of love and passion. But is Takumi's schedule fully open to accept everything Gii has planned? BELATED CHRISTMAS ONE-SHOT! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW All reviews are highly loved and adored!


A/N:Okay this is way beyond belated since it's over a month late from the original holiday it was intended for but this is my 2014 Christmas one-shot. As well as the belated Christmas present to Princess Serenity-chan. I really hope you like it and I know it's ridiculously long too.

Disclaimer: If they aren't mentioned in the series, I own them. If they are I don't simple. Also I don't own the two pieces of music mentioned in this story as well.

DEDICATED AND GIVEN WITH LOVE AND FRIENDSHIP TO MY WONDERFUL FRIEND PRINCESS SERENITY-CHAN! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALWAYS BEING THERE AND MAKING ME SMILE. I AM BEYOND BLESSED TO HAVE YOU AS A FRIEND AND I WOULD NEVER TRADE OUR FRIENDSHIP FOR ANYTHING IN THE WORLD!

Six months.

Had been six months since he had seen his beloved and it was six months too many in his opinion.

Hayama Takumi reached under his dark blue sweater and pulled out a small treble clef shaped pendant and kissed it gently. He had received an email from his boyfriend the day before claiming he was going to be coming to see him for the holidays. Takumi had been overjoyed grateful for the fact he'd be able to see his love at least for a few hours. He had left the campus grounds and made his way to the train station. The area was somewhat crowded so he had moved off to the side near the station building to wait for his boyfriend's train to arrive.

After they had graduated from Shidou Takumi and Gii had gone their separate ways, Gii returning to America for a short visit before attending a business college. Takumi had enrolled into Showa Music College with the help of talent scouts and a scholarship. The two of them had made promises to meet at the earliest convenience, which turned out to be their Christmas break.

Takumi was so lost in thought that he didn't even hear the announcement of a train's arrival. His thoughts were disrupted when he felt a pair of arms encircle themselves around his waist. One would think he would panic considering his past but he knew this embrace. He hadn't felt it in ages but he knew this embrace.

"Gii."

"Gomen Takumi, I didn't mean to keep you waiting."

Takumi turned around and sure enough there was the famous Saki Giichi in all his glory. "Gii, you came."

Gii allowed a soft chuckle to escape his lips, "Of course I did silly. Did you honestly think I was going to let the most important person in my entire life spend Christmas without me?" he thought for a moment, "That is unless you already had plans with your parents."

Takumi chuckled in return and blushed when he felt his knuckles being kissed gently, "I've already spent a day with my parents. We're still not on completely good terms but things are looking better."

Gii nodded in response, "So then you're all mine for the next two days?"

"Hai."

Gii wrapped his arms tightly around his ebony-haired beloved and held him tightly, "Good because I don't' think I can last anymore."

Even before Takumi could express his confusion, Gii's captured his lips in a desperate kiss. The shorter of the two responded in kind wrapping his arms around the auburn-haired boy's neck pulling him as close as he dared. Neither of them cared that many of the passerbys were giving them looks, some that stated, 'aww, how sweet', and some of them simply said, 'sheesh, get a room!'

Oxygen had turned into a necessity and Takumi's face decided it was too cold and started a fire on his cheekbones. At least that's what his excuse was going to be should he be confronted for his blush.

Gii picked up his duffle bag in which he had a few changes of clothes and a book and some other necessities and led his boyfriend out of the train station. "So Takumi I figured we'd spend one day out and about. You can show me around your campus and introduce me to any friends you've made who are still in the area." Gii suggested.

"What about day two?" Takumi quiered, immediately regretting his question after he had asked it.

"Well day two I hoped we would stay inside and make up for lost time." Gii said in a soft yet husky voice, one he knew would send a chill down his boyfriend's spine.

And shiver is exactly what Takumi did. "You're not wasting any time are you?" he asked as he took Gii's hadn't and led him down the street. "Come on I'll show you around. It's not much to see to be honest. After all it's a small town compared to where you're going."

Gii shrugged, "I spend most of my time at my father's office learning the ropes. He's even got a secretary for me."

Takumi stopped, "Secretary?"

"Yeah, and no she hasn't tried to hit on me." Gii said noticing his boyfriend sudden doubt.

"How did you-"?

Gii leaned down and kissed Takumi's lips quickly before smirking, "Because I can read you like a book now."

"And yet I'm still learning about you." Takumi sighed. "I don't think I'll ever fully understand you."

"Well then I guess I'm just a mystery you'll have to solve." Gii smiled kissing the sigh away from his lover.

The day was indeed spent out and about and Takumi introduced Gii to a few of the friends he had made while at college, including his roommate, Haiake Shiroku aka 'Shiro-kun or Shiro-chan.

"So this is the famous Saki Giichi. We've heard a lot about you."

Gii looked at Takumi confused, "How so?"

"Well Shiro-kun tried to ask Hayama-senpai out a few times and each time he said no but never told us why. Finally we managed to convincing him to tell us and he said he was already taken." One of the members group explained.

Shiroku pouted, "I'm sure you can imagine my disappointment when I realized my roommate could only just be my roommate."

Takumi walked over and pulled Shiroku into a quick hug, "Shiro-kun don't say that you know that I see you as a friend. You've helped me through a lot."

Gii smiled in approval. "If Takumi is hugging you on his own accord then you're okay by me."

Takumi turned to look at Gii with an expression that clearly stated, 'They don't know.' He turned back to the others, "Well Gii and I need to get going. I still have to show him the rest of the town."

They said their good byes and Gii looked at Takumi confused, "Hey Takumi if you're only in your first year here how come you were addressed as senpai?"

Takumi chuckled wondering when his boyfriend was going to be asking that question. "Well in our dorm I guess we're ranked on our skills and since they consider me to be one of the better violinists I'm a senpai in the ranks. It's weird I know and I've told them not to call me it but they insist so I've learned not to argue."

Gii nodded in understanding, "I see. Well what is there to do around here?"

"To be honest I'm not sure. I haven't left campus that often so I don't really know what there is to do."

Gii smiled warmly, "Well I guess that's something we'll just have to change. A day on the town is what I think you need." He grabbed his beloved's hand led him towards the edge of the campus.

As they walked they noticed a lot of others waving at Takumi and he in turned waved back. Glancing up Takumi noticed that Gii was pouting, "What's wrong?"

"I'm not getting all your attention."

"Oh you big baby." Takumi playfully smacked his boyfriend upside the head.

Gii dodged and stuck his tongue out in kind.

Determined not to miss again the ebony-haired violinist bent down and gathered up a handful of snow and threw it at an unexpecting Gii.

"Hey!" Gii retorted gathering up a handful himself, "You'll pay for that!" He flung it towards his beloved who managed to dodge it.

"Please put it on my bill." Takumi joked before throwing another handful. He was about to throw it when he noticed one of his teachers standing there. Dropping the snow Takumi bowed, "Tomasake-sensei!"

Tomasake approached the student, "Hayama I take it your enjoying the holiday?"

"Hai, thank you." Takumi smiled warmly. "Oh sensei, I forgot to tell you. I'm almost finished with a the piece you asked me to work on."

"Good, I look forward to hearing the finished result."

"Takumi?"

Takumi looked over to see Gii standing there evidently confused. "Oh, sensei, may I please introduce my boyfriend Saki Giichi."

Gii smiled and bowed as well, "It's a pleasure to meet you sir."

"The pleasure is mine Saki-san. I take it you two are spending the holiday's together?"

"Hai, I am unsure of when I'll be able to see Takumi again so I am using the Holiday break to my advantage." Gii explained, "I am going to school for business. I am to inherit my father's company."

"Ah yes Saki Enterprises if I'm not mistaken. A relative of mine has a collogue whom works in one of the departments." Tomasake said, "Small world."

"I agree."

"Well, I won't keep you." Tomasake smiled before turning to Takumi, "Hayama enjoy your holiday and please let me know when you have finished with that piece."

"I will sensei, and thank you." Takumi responded bowing low again. Once his teacher was out of sight collapsed. "Whew!"

Gii was at his beloved's sight seconds later, "Care to explain?"

"That was my teacher. He a special assignment we have to do. We have to try to compose our own song." Takumi explained. "I have until the end of December to finish and well-"

"Baby you've done it before." Gii pointed out.

"Yeah but that time I wasn't rushed." Takumi pouted. "I feel like I'm being rushed so I'm not satisfied with what I have so far. Also we have to challenge ourselves and learn the notes for other instruments. I decided to also learn the basic's of guitar and the cello."

"How to play them or how to read and write their music." Gii asked.

"The latter. I'm lucky I'm as decent as I am alone on my violin." Takumi responded whimpering seconds later when he felt a smack on the back of his head. "Itai! What was that for?"

"For you doubting yourself and being such an idiot." Gii responded, "Now you have to the end of the month to finish it right?" Gii asked.

"Hai, unless something comes up, which I highly doubt." Takumi responded.

Gii shrugged, "You never know."

"Don't even think about it. Gii." Takumi warned.

Gii put on a look of feigned innocence, "What?"

"I mean it, I'm going to finish the music on my own terms. So don't contact Inoue-kun." Takumi said.

"Wait how did you know I was thinking of contacting Sachi?" Gii asked bewildered.

"Guess I'm learning to read you now." Takumi responded not giving his boyfriend the answer he was searching for but at that point not caring. Desperate to change the subject Takumi took a hold of Gii's hand, "Come on I want to show you the rest of the campus then we can just wander."

Gii offered no argument in return as the two of them strolled around campus. It reminded Gii a little of Shidou, only difference was it wasn't as secluded as their old high school. Feeling the grip from his boyfriend's hand loosen, Gii turned to see Takumi had stopped and was standing on the sidewalk, eyes closed. "Takumi?"

Takumi shook his head as he began to softly hum some sort of melody. Moments later he stopped pulled out what looked like a small notebook from his pocket and began to write something down.

Gii smiled. He recognized the notebook from their 3rd year. Takumi had taken to jotting down notes to melodies that would pop into his head with the plans to compose a whole song. "Takumi how much of the song do you have?"

"Everything but part of the guitar piece and part of the violin piece. The Cello part came to me pretty easily for some reason." Takumi explained.

"Hmm, well do you know if there's a spare guitar I might be able to use?" Gii asked.

"Actually Shiroku-kun has one. He might let us borrow it as long as you treated it like glass."

"Then back to the dorms?" Gii asked.

"I suppose, but Gii what are you up to?" Takumi asked.

"I'm going to help you finish that song."

Takumi opened his mouth to protest but said nothing when he saw the look of determination on his boyfriend's face. "Okay, okay."

"Now all we need is for someone to play the cello." Gii said tapping his chin in thought.

"I already have that taken care of. " Takumi explained. "My teacher allows me to use a program on one of the school laptops that lets me put the notes right onto a song and then I can playback the track. I did just that than saved it and now have it on the laptop you gave me."

"See I told you, you would be able to use it here." Gii argued.

"Yeah, yeah." Takumi responded, as he pulled out his phone. After a brief conversation he turned to Gii, "Shiroku-kun told me he's actually practicing in our room right now but he said if we come back in about an hour he'll let you use it as long as you don't mind him in the room with us while you play."

"That's fine with me." Gii said, "Until then why don't we go someplace warm to get something hot to drink. I'm assuming there's a place around here that serves beverages like that."

"Hai, I may not have been off campus much but when I first arrived here I did stop at a small café just outside campus that has a decent selection of food and drink."

"Well then let's go." Gii said, "I haven't eaten since I got off the train. I'm hungry."

Takumi laughed outright at his boyfriend's want for food, "Some things never change."

Once the two of them had eaten Takumi led Gii back towards the dorms. On the way Gii laced his fingers with Takumi's, "Penny for your thoughts?"

Takumi looked up confused, "Eh?"

"It's an American saying. It means: "What's on your mind." Gii explained.

"Oh, I wasn't thinking anything in particular." Takumi answered, "Just how much I missed you."

Gii smiled warmly, "Well I plan on using these two days to make up for that." He pulled Takumi closer to him placing his arms on his shoulder. "But first I think it's best I keep my promise and help you finish the song."

Takumi nodded before jumping when his phone went off. He pulled it out and looked at the screen, "It's Shiroku-kun. He said he's done and we can come back if we want."

"Okay sounds good." Gii nodded, "The sooner I help you finish the song the sooner I get to spend more time making up for lost time."

"Gii we both had good reasons for not seeing each other that often anymore. Remember we made a promise to each other that we would work hard, in school that way our reunion would be that much more promising and deserved." Takumi pointed out.

"Yeah I know. But you also know that I'm addicted to you." Gii responded kissing his beloved's cheek.

Takumi blushed, "I know. Now come on let's get going. My fingers are getting numb."

Gii only shook his head as he followed his beloved back to the boys dorm building. When they got to the room Shiroku was sitting on his bed. "So Saki-san you play guitar?"

Takumi looked at Gii, "I guess he does. He never told me that he could."

"That's because it never came up in conversation. As you know I tried the violin for a while but I just couldn't get into it. But the guitar well I picked it up and I guess I turned out to be a natural. I don't play very often though and I never had one of my own while we were in school. But during our third year when you and I were-" he trailed off not wanting to remember their brief time apart. "Well I would go to the music room sometimes and play the school's guitar."

"I see, well like we decided when you arrived earlier, 'you're still a mystery to me Gii." Takumi chuckled.

"One I'm sure you'll have fun solving." Gii responded before turning to Shiroku, "I do appreciate you letting me borrow this."

"It's no problem. Just know if you break it I expect a replacement." Shiroku said as he stood up. He turned to look at Takumi, "Oh senpai, just so you know the dorm building is probably going to be empty except for the first floor. All of the students on this floor including me are going home for the rest of the holidays. So you'll have the whole floor to yourself."

Takumi nodded his head in thanks as he started to pull out his violin. Neither him nor Shiroku noticed the look of determination on Gii's face. "Shiroku-kun you said you wanted to stay?"

"Well I did but I haven't eaten since breakfast so I'm actually going to step out and get some lunch." Shiroku answered as he pulled on his jacket. "You two take your time. I'll be back in a few hours."

Takumi walked over to his desk and pulled out some sheet music. "Well this is the tabs I've written for the guitar. Do you think you can play them?"

GiGii had taken a seat at Takumi's desk and looked down at the music. "Yeah, I should be able to. You said you only have part of the guitar section done?"

Takumi nodded as he opened his laptop and started opening up a program. "Could you start to play? I want to check something."

Gii nodded as he adjusted the strings and strummed the instrument a little before looking at the tabs, "Okay here we go." He then began to play the music and after a few seconds noticing Takumi pushing play on his laptop. Gii played up until the tabs stopped. He then looked up, "Is that all you got?"

"Yeah, but where I stopped is where the violin picks up. So I'm having trouble coming up with the rest for guitar." Takumi explained.

"Ah, I see. Well let me here what you have for the violin then." Gii suggested. "I make no guarantees though."

Takumi chuckled before he began to play what he had written so far. Once he was done he turned to Gii, "Any ideas?"

"I think so. Do you have anyway to record what I'm playing though?" Gii asked.

Takumi smiled before setting up a microphone in front of the guitar, "This should work. What do you want to do then?"

Well let's start out and keep playing. What I'll play should be recorded and it should pick up the tabs right?" Gii asked.

"Yeah, the program recognizes the instrument and will record the notes in its original format." Takumi responded.

"Okay well let's start then." He reached over, "If anything else come to you let's just keep playing."

Takumi nodded smiling, "Hai, good idea. Go a head and press record then."

Gii did just that and began to play the tabs. Right on cue used the other program to start playing the cello part. Takumi then waited for his own cue and started to play the violin section. Once they got to a certain part Gii stopped then looked up at Takumi, "Hey love I have an idea, do you mind if I try something?"

Takumi set his violin down carefully, "No, no go ahead." He was curious to see what his beloved was up do.

Gii stopped the recording then started it up again and began to play some tabs for several seconds then stopped and started up a new track and began to play slightly higher notes over the first track. Once he was done he looked at Takumi, "Was that okay?"

Takumi walked over and started the music from the beginning and the two listened to the combination of notes. Once it got to where they had stopped recording Takumi looked at the tracks. "You know I think if I just repeat 2nd half it should work out fine for a whole song."

"Did your teacher say how long the song had to be?" Gii asked as he carefully placed the guitar back in it's case and snapped it shut.

"Well if we stay at the tempo we used then it should be long enough. It has to be between 3 and 5 minutes long." Takumi explained as he made some adjustments to the tracks then smiled. "Okay I just need to save these to a usb stick then print it off. I think I should be able to get into one of the computer labs to do that."

"Takumi I just thought of something. Since I actually played some of this and came up with it will it still count for you?" Gii asked.

"It should." Takumi said.

"Why?"

Takumi looked down then chuckled, "You're not going to believe me but the rest of the tabs you played, well right around the time you started playing them that melody popped into my head."

Gii's eyes widened, "Seriously?"

"Yeah, it's strange I know but just seeing you play started to inspire me and when I heard you start playing that melody I was shocked. It was like you had looked into my mind and read what I was thinking, or I guess played." Takumi chuckled. He finished adjusting the music and saving it to the usb stick then turned to Gii, "Come on let's go." He pocketed the device then resaved the original, just in case before shutting down his laptop and turning to Gii, "Come on let's go. He grabbed his jacket and tossed Gii his own.

The two headed out of the dorm, Takumi remembering to lock up and send a text to Shiroku to let him know the door would be locked should he return before they do. Once they reached the computer lab, Takumi walked over to what looked like a sign in sheet. He jotted down some information before walking over to one of the computers.

"Takumi what was that about?" Gii asked as he pulled up a chair and sat down next to his boyfriend. He looked around before turning back to his beloved.

"Oh just standard procedure. If something happens with one of the computers the staff can trace back to whom used it last and see if it will help them figure out what's wrong." Takumi explained as he plugged in the USB drive and opened up the document. "Yes here it is." He clicked the mouse a few times before looking towards the printer. Seconds later the machine, 'woke up' and began to print out the sheet music. Takumi had made four copies, one for himself, one for his teacher, one for extra and one for Gii.

"Why so many copies?" Gii asked as he walked over to the printer and removed the papers.

"One for me, one for sensei, one for you to send to Inoue-kun and one extra just in case." Takumi explained.

"Why one for Sachi?" Gii asked.

"Because I promised him if I ever composed a song of my own I would share it with him. He said if he liked it with my permission of course he might put it on one of his albums." Takumi answered as we went about safely removing his USB and shutting down the computer. He walked over to the clipboard and wrote something down again before turning to Gii. "I wonder if Tomasake-sensei is still here. If I can give this to him now…"

"Well if you want we can go look for him, I guess." Gii said trying to his disappointment.

Despite his boyfriend's efforts Takumi noticed and looked at Gii confused, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." Gii responded only to be smacked up the side of the head, "Ow what was that for?"

Takumi glared, "Do you really have to ask?" It took him a moment before it dawned on him, "Wait, you're jealous aren't you?"

Gii waved off the accusation, "Of course not. What would give you that idea?"

Takumi led Gii out of the building and down the walkway, "Gee I don't know. The fact that any time I mention something that doesn't relate to you, you get mopey and pouty."

"I do not." Gii retorted, defying his own words as he pursed his lips into an actual pout.

Takumi smiled and leaned up to kiss said lips, "You do too, so stop denying it." He laced Gii's fingers with his own, "And you have nothing to be jealous about. I honestly don't know what it is you're jealous of but you have no reason to be."

"I had hoped that while I was here you would focus only on me." Gii said as he looked down.

"Gii it's not my fault you decided to visit me when I was in the middle of a project which by the way I still haven't thanked you for." Takumi said softly, "But now that it's done I do plan to focus solely on you once I have finished giving this to Tomasake-sensei."

The pout on Gii's lips turned to a smile, "Well I am glad I was able to help you. I mean I've always thought you and I could make beautiful music together."

Takumi couldn't decided whether he should do a facepalm which was rare for him or just simply shake his head as his beloved's attempt at a joke. He settled for neither and just looked at Gii and smiled.

Gii returned the smile his own, growing, "And after we take care of this errand I plan to make even more music together but on a different scale as well as note."

Takumi knew what Gii was referring to but that didn't stop him from actually slapping his forehead with his palm this time. "You do realize that is a very bad joke right?" He gasped when he felt Gii's cold hands moving up the back of his shirt and a nip at his ear.

"Whoever said I was joking? Remember what your roommate said. The whole floor will be empty for the next few days and nothing is going to keep me from taking advantage of that fact. Besides-" He looked around to make sure no one was looking and even if they were he didn't give a damn. He captured Takumi's lips in a heated kiss the one he knew would drive his boyfriend crazy, "I've never been able to make you scream and as my own Christmas present, I'm allowing myself the chance to try. The question is are you game?"

Takumi wasn't sure what was moving faster, his heart or the flow of blood south. He knew he was trapped. "If this is going to be a game, let's settle on a few rules shall we?"

Gii chuckled. Oh this was going to be fun, "Rules? Pray tell what could they be?"

Takumi moved about two feet away. "Number one you are not allowed to touch me until we return to the dorms. Number two we take this at the pace most comfortable for both of us. And number three no matter what escapes from my mouth when we start you don't judge me."

"I can understand the first two but why the third. I'd have no reason to judge you so it's kind of pointless." Gii said.

Takumi's gaze was on the ground by this time, "Because I don't know if I can hold back if you plan on doing what you say you're going to do."

Gii blinked before moving forward, "I know I'm breaking the first rule but I have good reason." He reached up and gently caressed his beloved's cheek, "I love you too much to ever judge you baby. I want to do this and I will want to hear you hear everything. I want you to-" He stopped, "Let's just get to your teacher and hand that in, then I'll show you what I want to do."

Takumi nodded, "And as for that gesture I think I'll let it slide."

"Good, now come on. Do you have any idea where your teacher might be?" Gii asked.

"Probably at his office. If he's not I can still drop off the sheet music with a note. We are allowed to stop by with questions or assignments and whatnot so it shouldn't be a problem." Takumi answered as he led Gii towards one of the other buildings on campus. Once they reached one of the rooms Takumi stopped and peeked in the window, "He's here." He knocked and when he heard he permission to enter being given he opened the door, 'Sensei, sorry to bother you. I just wanted to drop this off."

Tomasake looked at the sheet music studying it carefully before looking it up Do you have a title for it yet?"

"Hai, it's called Destined." Takumi answered with a smile on his face. "Well I hope I past the test."

"I look forward to hearing it. But we'll wait until break is over. You two go on and enjoy yourselves and Merry Christmas." Tomasake said smiling.

"Thank you Sensei, you too." Takumi bowed and led Gii out of the dorms, "Now you big baby I'll focus my attention on you."

Gii smiled, "Good." He reached out to grab Takumi's hand but remembered the rules, "So want to head back to the dorm or what?"

"Well to be honest I was hoping we could grab some dinner. Besides the last thing I have actually eaten is that chocolate delicacy at the café earlier." Takumi answered knowing his stomach would be putting in its two cents sooner or later.

"Sounds fine to me. I could definitely eat." Gii answered, "Any suggestions?"

Takumi thought for a moment before grabbing Gii's hand claiming only Gii wasn't allowed to initiate the touch but Takumi could before leading him towards the direction of the café. There they had a nice dinner and both talked about their memories from high school. It had only been a year but they were still memories.

On their way back to the dorms Takumi looked up when he felt a snowflake landing on his nose. He brushed it away and chuckled, "It's snowing."

Gii looked up as well and chuckled lightly, "So it is. Guess we better get inside. I have the perfect way to warm you up."

"But Gii I'm not that cold." Takumi argued.

"Oh sure ruin my fun." Gii pouted.

"Oh you big baby come on let's go." Takumi led his boyfriend back towards the dorms this time not stopping as he pulled out his key and entered the room. It was empty. He pulled off his jacket and hung it up in the closet motioning for Gii to do the same before pulling out his phone when he felt his vibrate, "It's Shiroku-kun, he says he wishes us a Happy Holiday to not have too much fun." He set his phone down and turned in time to see Gii walking towards him. "Gii?"

Gii didn't say anything as he leaned in and captured Takumi's lips with his own. They were back at the dorm so the rules were no longer accurate and he hoped Takumi remembered that. His hopes were answered when he felt Takumi return the kiss wrapping his arms around the auburn haired boy's neck. He deepened the kiss sucking lightly on his beloved's tongue before breaking away, "Takumi, will you let me?"

Takumi looked at Gii confused, "What?"

"Just say yes, please." Gii requested.

"As long as you promise never to hurt me, then yes." Takumi breathed.

Gii leaned in this time kissing his beloved gently, "I would never ever even let the thought of harming you cross my mind." He stroked Takumi's cheek with the back of his hand before walking over to the desk chair and pulling it out. He sat down and padded his shins before looking up, "Takumi, sit here."

Takumi hesitated before walking over and sitting down on Gii's lap straddling him, "Gii what are you going to do?" He was answered when he felt Gii's lips on his neck as his hands began to unzip Takumi's light jacket he had been wearing. He removed the jacket as well as the light blue shirt underneath it and sat back.

"Something's never change." Gii breathed, "You are absolutely gorgeous." He leaned in and captured Takumi's lips with his own allowing his hand to slowly begin caressing his lover's soft smooth skin. As his fingers rubbed against Takumi's nipples he heard a faint gasp coming from the other boy's mouth escaping between their kiss. "Are you still as sensitive as you were before?"

Takumi couldn't hide his blush, "Don't tease me," he said softly.

Gii placed a gentle kiss on his love's neck, "I won't tease you on one condition."

Takumi looked at Gii now curious, "What is it?"

Gii leaned down and placed his lips teeth and tongue in the most sensitive spot on his lover's neck taking him by surprise and causing him to cry out, loudly, "You don't hold back your voice." he whispered in a husky voice.

Hearing that voice sent shivers up Takumi's spine and he gasped, "I make no guarantees."

Gii smirked as he moved his mouth down to capture Takumi's nipple in between his lips and teeth and sucked it gently earning a moan from the other boy. "Have I ever told you, you taste," he sucked again, "delicious."

"We just ate and you're already wanting dessert aren't you?" Takumi gasped. "Then again you are the bottomless pit of Shidou."

Gii growled lightly as he nipped at the other bud, "And you are just a delicacy. It must be a sin for you to taste this good." he said his voice growing husky as his hand slowly moved down to palm his lover's evident erection earning a moan. He stopped his hand, "No holding back remember?"

Takumi decided it was time to be bold and he unzipped his jeans pulled himself out and grabbed Gii's wrist causing his lover's hand to wrap itself around his swollen member, "If you want to hear my scream. I suggest you make me scream."

Surprised by his lover's determination Gii did as he was instructed and slowly began to stroke Takumi's member earning quiet moans, which soon build to gasps mixed with gasps of light cries. "Baby, tell me, how many times do you want to come before I leave tomorrow night?"

"As many times as I can." Takumi breathed without thinking, "As many times as you think you can make me."

Gii's grip on his lover tightened a little earning a genuine cry, "Should I take that as a challenge?"

Takumi's eyes widened before the were fill with want love and lust, "Yes."

Gii nodded before leaning in and capturing Takumi's lips with his own before moving his free hand up to caress his beloved's soft skin, his fingers playing with the nubs, now evident from the teasing from earlier. He continued his actions with the hand while the other stroked Takumi's member with slow strokes earning a whimper. He knew his love wanted more but he was determined, "I'm going to make you come here," he whispered in that deep husky voice. His speed on his stroking increased and he moved his hand over the tip causing his lover to move upwards into the feeling. "Are you close baby?"

Takumi could only nodded as he continued to moan and gasp out. Moments later he felt his body trembling and he came hard into Gii's hand. He rested his head on his beloved's shoulder breathing hard, "Gomen."

Gii reached over to grab a few tissues from the desk and wiped his hand off as well as Takumi's jeans as well as he could. "Don't apologize baby. I wanted that to happen." He chuckled when he saw his ebony-haired lover trying to hold back a yawn. "Tired baby?"

Takumi nodded, "Gomen I've been up since about 5am this morning because I was anxious to see you."

"Takumi my train wasn't scheduled to arrive until at least 10am you could have slept longer." Gii pointed out as he willed away his own problem knowing his beloved was too tired to do much of anything else. He chuckled when he realized Takumi had actually fallen asleep against his shoulder. With some difficulty he somehow managed to maneuver them over to Takumi's bed and laid the boy down removing his those along with his own and climbing in to the bed with him. It was still early but Gii didn't mind it if he had time to just be close to the one he loved. But there was still the challenge that Takumi had given him, and tomorrow once the two of them woke up, Gii was determined to make good on it.

Takumi was the first to wake up and he realized it was going on nearly 9:00 in the morning. Glancing over he noticed Gii was holding tight to him murmuring in his sleep. A small smile danced on Takumi's lips. The two of them had most of the day to be together, all the way up until Gii would have to leave that night on the 8pm train. Takumi missed seeing this site. Missed seeing his beloved so beautiful so vulnerable. When he was awake Saki Giichi was a tycoon in the making, no one dared touch him without his permission, and yet here he was giving Takumi everything, anything and everything. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a soft sigh coming from the auburn haired boy's lips.

"Ohayou, Takumi."

Takumi leaned down to gently place a kiss on Gii's lips, "Ohayou Gii. I'm sorry I fell asleep on you like I did last night."

Gii smiled, "It's okay baby, I was tired too otherwise I probably wouldn't have fallen asleep like I did myself." He looked around to see if he could find Takumi's alarm clock or some way to find out the time.

Takumi chuckled, "It's a little after nine. I only woke up minutes before you." He sat up and stretched.

"Ah." Gii responded as he followed suit.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Takumi asked softly.

"Well I had hoped we could stay in bed all day until we have to go to the train station but-" Before Gii could continue his stomach decided to complete the sentence for him.

"Well Gii whatever you planned for today I had a feeling food was going to be included." Takumi answered with a chuckle, "Come on let's change and go get some breakfast."

Gii smiled his childlike smile before kicking off the covers and climbing out of bed. He went over to his duffel he had brought along bringing out the change of clothes he had packed and changed into a pair of Khaki's and a dark blue sweater over a plain white t-shirt. He glanced over to see Takumi changing into an outfit similar to the one he wore the last Tanabata they had shared together. A pair of blue jeans a white undershirt and a black button down shirt that he kept open completed his choice of ensemble. "So Takumi any places we can go for breakfast?"

"I think I knew a few. And this time it's my turn to treat you. You paid for both the coffee and dinner last night." Takumi answered as he grabbed his wallet and jacket before grabbing his beloved's hand. "Let's go!"

As the two of them walked down the same path as yesterday none other than Tomosake-sensei once again greeted them. "Ah Hayama. I was just coming to see you. I'm assuming you two are on your way to breakfast and I know I should have waited until break is over but I had to give you the good news. I showed your sheet music to some of the other teachers and they believe a piece like this is worthy of publishing. And we were wondering if you would assist us in composing future music, at your convenience of course."

"Will it help towards my credits?" Takumi asked now curious.

"It will do more than that. If you are able to produce more sheet music like the one you gave me yesterday, there is a chance professionals may very well wish to purchase it, and the profits will go to you." Tomosake smiled, "The choice is yours of course. We don't want you to stress yourself out or delve into something you do not believe your ready for."

Takumi looked down and thought hard, "Sensei, may I have a few days to think about it? I mean you never know that song might be a one time thing." He jumped when he felt a brush of cold skin against his own exposed fingers and he cursed himself for forgetting to put on his gloves.

Gii had purposely brushed his cold fingers along Takumi's, remembering the rules from yesterday, but figured he could bend those rules, "I seriously doubt that Takumi. I know you and I know you could easily compose beautiful music when you set your mind and heart to it."

Takumi turned and gave his boyfriend a gratefully smile, thanking him for his vote of confidence through the expression before turning back to look at his teacher. "I'd still like to give it some thought."

"Of course. I will see you after the holidays." Tomosake smiled before looking at Gii, "Take care of him. He's one of our prized students."

Gii bowed, "Already intended Sensei." He and Takumi watched as the older man took his leave before Gii smiled brightly and threw his arms around Takumi's waist swinging him around, "Takumi this is great!"

Takumi almost mentioned the rules from before but decided he'd let them slide this time. Gii had a good reason for breaking it. "Do you really think I can do this Gii?"

Gii resisted the urge to lightly tap Takumi on the head, "You should already know the answer to that question Takumi." Gii said, "Now come on, let's go get some breakfast and then I plan to make good on that promise I made yesterday."

At first Takumi was unsure of what Gii was referring too but when it dawned on him so did a deep blush, "Gii." No other words were exchanged on the subject as Takumi led Gii to a small restaurant where the two of them enjoyed a leisurely breakfast. Takumi noticed Gii reaching for the bill but he was quicker and he managed to pay before Gii could even second-guess him, "I told you breakfast is on me."

Gii knew not to argue and followed Takumi back towards the dorms once again. When they reached Takumi's room Gii made sure to lock the door as he tossed his coat on the office chair, the memory of what had happened the night before flooding his mind and he shortened the space between himself and his love. He was taken by surprise when Takumi swiftly turned around and pulled Gii down into a kiss that spoke so much emotion that neither of them could even imagine anything more intimate. "Takumi." Gii breathed, his voice low once again.

Takumi tugged on Gii's sweater and turned them around so he could push his beloved back on the bed. When the auburn-haired boy landed with a soft grunt he was immediately being straddled by an ebony-haired beauty, "Gii remember what you promised me yesterday?" Gii could only nod as he felt his shirt being pulled over his head. "I hope you intend to keep that promise."

"Oh believe me I'd love to if you'd let me." Gii responded.

"You're a businessman. Isn't it right you need to work for what you want?" Takumi asked his own voice darkening in a lustful manner.

Gii took that as a challenge and he immediately flipped Takumi over so he was now on top. His lips latched onto the exposed patch of his lover's skin. He only then noticed Takumi at some point had removed his over-shirt and was only wearing the white undershirt. He used this to his advantage and moved his hands up Takumi's shirt his hands caressing the soft skin that tempted him oh so badly. "You. Have. No. Idea. What. You. Do. To. Me" Gii said kissing a different part of Takumi's neck in between each word.

Takumi gasped, "Why don't you show me?" he challenged again. He was taken by surprise when his wrist was intercepted and placed against the bulge he had already started to feel when Gii had brushed himself against him. "I guess it's a problem that needs to be solved."

"And I intend to solve it my own way." Gii spoke with a hint of a growl in his tone once again. He slowly removed Takumi's shirt and began working on his lover's jeans. "Takumi do you remember what you said last night, about how many times you want to come?"

No embarrassment could be seen in the other boy's eyes as he nodded, "Hai."

"Well, if you'll let me, I'm going to make you come four times. Well today three, last night was the first time." Gii said as he slid his lover's jeans and boxers off his legs exposing him in all his breathtaking glory, "Gods your beautiful."

No matter how many times Gii had seen Takumi like this the ebony-haired boy still couldn't help but blush a little. Part of him still couldn't understand what a breathtakingly gorgeous guy like Gii could see in him. But he had learned to stop arguing about it. "Three times you say?" He asked curiosity now prodding him, "May I ask how?"

"Once in my mouth." Gii said as he trailed his kisses down his lover's chest, "Once with me inside you." he swirled his tongue in his lover's navel, "And once with you inside me." he said before engulfing his lover's member in one swift motion.

Takumi's mouth opened and a scream escaped before he could even stop it and he was soon gasping and moaning as he felt the tongue teeth and lips of his lover trailing themselves over his member. His hands grasped the sheets and he held tight.

Gii moved his mouth away kissing the tip, "Takumi, let yourself go. If you want to move then move, I can take it."

"But, but Gii I don't want to hurt you." Takumi spoke as his breath started to come out in fast gasps.

"You won't Takumi trust me." Gii said as he moved his lips back over the swollen member, his tongue circling around the tip tasting the salty pre-cum gathered. He sucked down again this time relaxing his throat when he could tell Takumi was about to thrust upwards.

Takumi did as he was told and he truly let himself go snapping his hips up and burying himself in the moist cavern of Gii's welcoming mouth. Gods he had wanted to try this some time but had never had the courage to voice his thoughts. Now here he was living this fantasy. His head snapped back when Gii reached down and gently squeezed his sac. That was too much, "Gii, I can't!"

Gii said nothing in response only proceeded to suck harder, his grip on his lover's sac, lightly tightening. Seconds later he felt Takumi arch of the bed pushing himself even further into his mouth, the boy's orgasm rocking him hard as he emptied himself into his lover's waiting mouth. Gii swallowed audibly and smiled, "How do you feel?"

Takumi's breath was coming out in fast pants by this time, "Gii, I-"

"It's okay baby, catch your breath. We aren't going to be going again right away." He slowly trailed kisses up his beloved's chest before resting his head on the boy's chest right on his heart, "That is unless you're up for it." He dodged when Takumi reached down to smack him on the head.

"What about you though?" Takumi asked knowing there was no way Gii wasn't aroused after this.

"We'll worry about me soon don't fret." Gii said as he looked up expectantly at his beloved. Once he was sure Takumi had calmed himself he leaned up to capture the other boy's lips in a soft kiss.

Takumi returned the kiss reaching down to try to grasp Gii's clothed member but his hand was intercepted, "Gii?"

"I told you baby, not yet." Gii whispered, "Right now I want to focus strictly on you." He kissed his lover's lips once more time before climbing off him and walking over to his duffel bag. "Where is it? Where is it?"

Takumi blinked confused, "Gii? What are you doing?"

With a shout of victory Gii smiled, "Aha! Found it!" He pulled his hand out of the bag and in his palm was a small clear bottle.

Takumi recognized it immediately and he chuckled, "I see you came prepared?"

Gii smiled as he climbed back onto the bed, "Oh, 'coming' and 'preparing' are two things that will definitely be happening.

Takumi smacked his boyfriend's arm before sitting up fast and maneuvering quickly so he was now on top. He snatched the bottle out of Gii's hands setting it to the side so it was in reach before pulling the auburn haired boy's shirt up over his head. "I want to make you feel good too," he said before Gii could protest. Leaning down the violinist slowly began to trail kisses across his beloved's broad chest, "You keep telling me I'm beautiful, I'm gorgeous. Well if I'm gorgeous you must be a god." He didn't let Gii respond with words but instead made sure he was answered with a gasp as he took the other boy's nipple between his teeth biting gently.

"T-Takumi, ah!"

A small smile of satisfaction appeared on Takumi's face as he continued to tease the reddening buds. He switched to the other one as he trailed his fingers down Gii's sides causing him to wiggle around.

"Ta-Takumi stop that ti-tickles!" Gii gasped out as he began moaning and laughing at the same time.

Takumi pulled away, "Good." He continued his assault with the tickling for several more seconds before trailing his kisses even further down stopping at his lover's khaki pants. "You mentioned me coming inside you. But you never said when."

Gii's eyes widened as his khaki's and boxers were removed in one swift motion and his aching member was engulfed in an inferno known as Hayama Takumi's mouth.

"TAKUMI!"

Takumi sucked hard on the flesh surrounding his lips moving his tongue up and down the veins and relaxing his throat taking all he could in before moving up the tip kissing it gently, "Do you want to come now or-"

"No, I want to with you inside me." Gii breathed.

Takumi nodded as he reached for the bottle of lube. It had been quite a long time since his beloved has been on the receiving end so Takumi knew he would have to take special care in preparing his lover for the oncoming intrusion. Back in high school Takumi had mentioned wanting to try being the one to give Gii that pleasure and to his surprise the other boy had agreed. Most of the time Takumi preferred to be on the receiving end but once in a while Gii wanted it too and they had both been happy to oblige to the others desires. Takumi opened the bottle and added some of the substance to his fingers, "Ready?"

Gii nodded as he forced himself to relax, holding back the hiss of pain when he felt Takumi's fingers enter him. Since he was usually the one 'giving' and not the one 'receiving' he still wasn't used to it yet. He would adjust after a while and nod, telling Takumi to add another finger. Once again he held back the wince.

Takumi could tell despite his boyfriend putting on a brave face, "Gii, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm just amazed you are able to handle this."

Takumi smiled, "Believe me it's not all fun and games. I've grown used to it." He leaned forward capturing Gii's nipple in between his teeth biting gently before giving it a light suckling and swirling his tongue. "Okay I think you're ready." He reached for the bottle again and poured a generous amount into his hand making sure his member was coated. He wanted to make sure he caused Gii as little pain as possible. "I love you," he whispered as he slowly pushed himself into his lover's tight entrance.

Gii despite forcing himself to relax still felt the sting that came from being entered after so long. He bit his lip and breathed in deeply. Takumi wasn't exactly big but he was decent sized and it still hurt. After several moments he knew his body had adjusted to the intrusion to the point he was ready for Takumi to move. "Go ahead baby, I'm okay."

Takumi had been shaking. It seemed he would always forget how amazing it felt to be inside his boyfriend's body, "Oh, you feel amazing." he breathed. When he had been given the okay, he pulled out slowly and pushed back in earning a cry of pleasure from his beloved.

"Takumi!" Gii gasped when his prostate was struck.

Takumi felt a wave of relief fill him as he adjusted his angle so he could go deeper. Leaning forward he tucked his arms under Gii's strong back and began kissing his neck and collar bone as he continued his thrusting.

Gii assisted Takumi as he thrust his hips upwards as well as he could tilting his head to the side to his beloved would have more access to his skin, "Takumi are you okay?"

Takumi halted his kisses slowly and looked at Gii in the eyes, "Gii I'm making love to the most gorgeous man I have ever been blessed to lay eyes on. I think I'm doing just fine."

Gii had to smile at that which had caused him to put his guard down. So that meant he wasn't ready when Takumi had reached down and began stroking him at a fast pace almost immediately. "Takumi!"

Takumi picked up his speed going as fast as his body would allow before capturing Gii's lips in a mouth-searing kiss. He held himself as close to Gii as he could, allowing only the space between his chest and Gii's member.

Gii's moved his arms so they were wrapped around Takumi's torso keeping their embrace as firmly locked as he possibly could. He could feel it his peak was nearing, closer and closer. "Takumi, I can't, I-"

Takumi leaned down and took one of Gii's already red nipples into his mouth and sucked lightly, "I love you." he said, as he looked right into the auburn haired boy's eyes.

That did it and Gii's body arched off the bed as he came hard his entire body spasming. The result of this sent vibrations and Takumi to be pushed even further inside his lover. Takumi's head snapped back as he released everything he had into is boyfriend, he two spasmed which caused Gii to feel like he could have come again right there. Takumi fell forward collapsing on Gii's chest. Their breaths almost in unison as the both came to the realization of how amazing they had just made each other feel.

It could have been a few minutes, or hours or even days. But when Takumi finally managed to catch his breath he slowly pulled out of Gii and walked into his bathroom. He returned minutes later with a washcloth, which he used to wiped down Gii's stomach which despite being a glutton had an amazing appearance. Just a little hint of muscular taste which Takumi found breathtaking. "Gii do you want to take a shower or something?"

"I'd prefer to be showered in your kisses but I think those will have to wait." Gii said as he stood up heading to the bathroom to clean himself up even more. "I'll be right back, love."

Takumi waited until Gii was out of the room before going over to his desk drawer and pulling out some sheet music. He double-checked to make sure it was the right one before putting it back and proceeding to get dressed. "Gii, I hope you weren't planning on staying here for the rest of the day."

Gii groaned from the other side of the door, "You mean to tell me I have to go out in that cold again?"

"If you want your Christmas present then yes." Takumi answered as he pulled on his clothes from earlier. They were still clean so no point in changing into something different.

Gii rushed out of the bathroom and threw on his clothes at an amazing speed. "Present?"

Takumi chuckled warmly. He swore if Gii had been a puppy his tail would have been wagging so hard it would have been almost too fast to detect. "Yes present."

"But why do we have to go outside? Can't you give it to me in here?" Gii asked.

"We won't be outside long. I just need to get to a piano." Takumi said.

"Piano?" Gii asked now confused.

"You'll understand soon." Takumi responded capturing his beloved's lips in a sweet kiss. "Now come on." He walked over to the desk drawer again on the way making sure his treble clef pendant was visible around his neck. "Remember this?" he asked.

Gii looked closer and smiled, "Of course. I can't believe you still have it. I noticed it earlier."

"Except for when I shower or if it's necessary, it's never left my neck." Takumi responded. He reached into the drawer and pulled out a manilla envelope. "Now come on." He took Gii's hand and led him down and out of the dorms. After a brisk walk across the campus they entered another building. Takumi stopped in front of one of the piano's and took a deep breath. "Okay Gii, this is probably the most important thing I have ever done. Not only have I been doing my violin but I took up piano too. And now I want you to listen to your present."

Gii took a seat in one of the desks provided and looked at his boyfriend curiously. But when he heard the music that came from the large instrument his eyes closed and he took it all in. The song was beautiful, breathtaking, calming, and almost- he couldn't think of how to describe it. It was like Takumi had managed to put Gii's feelings for himself into a piece of music. When the song ended and the silence of the room echoed around them Gii looked at his boyfriend with tears in his eyes, "Takumi…"

Takumi stood up slowly and walked over holding out the music as well as a cd. On the disc it said "Forever" He smiled, "That's us." he whispered, "Forever." He leaned forward capturing Gii's lips with his own.

Gii gratefully returned the kiss clutching tightly to the cd case and the music. He slowly pulled away and laughed through his tears, "Takumi, this is the most amazing, I can't…"

"I wanted to give you something special Gii. I mean I didn't give you anything last year so I knew I had to make up for lost time." Takumi responded as he cupped his lover's cheek in his hand.

"Takumi every day I see you, can hold you, that is more then enough present for me. And when we are apart I consider it a present that I haven't unwrapped yet. And when I finally see you again, the wrapping paper is gone and I can enjoy my present to my hearts content." Gii carefully set the envelope down now having put the cd and sheet music back in before capturing Takumi's lips in a heated kiss. "And Takumi I want to unwrap you. I want to see every inch of you, and I want to pull you into a world of ecstasy."

Takumi pulled Gii back into the kiss this time deepening it as he coaxed his tongue into his lover's mouth. "Prove it," he whispered.

Gii took that as a challenge as well. He grabbed the envelope in one hand Takumi's hand in his other one. "Your wish is my command," he said as he led Takumi back towards the dorms once again. "You're sure though?" he asked as they ran up the stairs.

Takumi wanted until they were in his room again before shutting the door and throwing off his jacket. He waited for Gii to do the same before chancing it and running towards the other boy leaping into his arms and kissing him hungrily. "I've never been more sure in my life," He said as he pushed his weight against Gii causing the boy to fall back against the bed with grunt.

Gii immediately took the hint and rolled them over so he was straddling Takumi's waist. "Baby, I want you to tell me what you want, and how you want it."

Takumi's cheeks actually darkened at this, "You want me to guide you?"

"Yes, I know we've made love several times but I've never asked you what you truly want."

"What brought this on?" Takumi asked confused, turned on yes but still confused.

"Well to be honest I just realized I forgot your real present at home. So until I can get it to you, I don't want to leave you unsatisfied." Gii responded hiding his face in his beloved's neck, his breath tickling the other boy.

Takumi giggled softly, "Gii you have already thrown me into a world of pleasure three times in the past two days. You already know what I like."

Gii pouted, "It's not enough. I want to hear it from you. I want to know personally what it is you love and what you don't love me doing. I want to learn everything I can."

Takumi turned his head away as his cheeks darkened even more "But Gii…"

Gii looked away himself in defeat, "I understand if it's too much to ask though Takumi." He moved to pull away but was stopped when he felt his lover pull him back capturing his lips in a gentle kiss, "Takumi?"

"Gii it's not what you think. I just, I think I'd be too embarrassed to tell you in detail what I want." Takumi explained. "I don't want to make a fool of myself."

This brought a smile and a warm chuckle to Gii's lips. "Baby, I had already planned on kissing literally every inch of you that I can reach. I know your body inside and out. You would have nothing to be embarrassed about believe me." He kissed the other boy again this time deepening it as his fingers began to trail up his beloved's shirt stopping just at his nipples. "Baby I want to see you." Not giving Takumi a chance to respond, Gii removed Takumi's shirt and took a moment to marvel at his beloved, "You are so beautiful." he breathed.

Takumi blushed faintly, "I really wish you would stop saying that."

Gii began trailing kisses down his lover's neck before moving up to lightly nip on the shell of his ear earning a gasp, 'I'll stop when you start believing it." He nipped the other ear, "And even then you know I will find new ways to say it." He moved down so he was now kissing just under Takumi's collarbone. His hands moved downwards so he was able to reach for his lover's jeans.

"Gii what, what are you doing?"

Gii ceased the kisses but only just, "I told you, I plan to cover every inch of you with kisses." And he had meant it to. Every part of Takumi's body he would physically be able to reach with his lips were going to be kissed by them.

Takumi's eyes widened in realization, "You mean even-"

"Yes even there." Gii said knowing his boyfriend caught on.

"But Gii I-" Takumi started to protest.

"Baby, it's you and I don't care." Was all Gii said before he slowly removed Takumi's jeans and boxers. It was a good thing the dorm room was heated because he could tell Takumi was shivering from anticipation, not from the cold. He picked up where he left off trailing the kisses down his lover's chest moving his hands up and down Takumi's sides tickling him the same way he had been tickled earlier.

Takumi giggled and thrashed around, "Gii stop!"

"Payback my dear." Gii said but did stop the tickling. He returned to his original task and trailed the kisses even further down all the while ignoring the main part he wanted to focus on. Instead he kissed just near it, inches from it but didn't let his lips touch it, not yet.

Takumi at this point was hard and the look on his face displayed what a tease he thought his boyfriend was being. "Gii, no fair. I want that."

Gii didn't respond as he moved up and captured Takumi's lips again, "Takumi, lay on your stomach for me."

Knowing he had no way out of this Takumi did a requested and flipped himelf over burying his face in his pillow. When he felt Gii's lips kissing the back of his neck he squirmed and giggled again, "Gii that tickles." he said softly. "Keep kissing me, please."

Gii smiled as he moved his lips away from his beloved's neck and began tracing his kisses over Takumi's shoulders and shoulder blades. He kept moving downwards kissing and nipping at the skin on Takumi's spine till he reached small of his lover's back. "Takumi raise your hips up for me, please."

Takumi hesitated before sighing, "Are you sure about this?" Gii had never gotten that close to his entrance before with his mouth. He had only ever used his fingers and of course 'himself'.

"I'm sure, please baby." Gii requested. He had wanted to try this for a while now but knew that Takumi would no doubt be embarrassed by it. So he didn't blame the boy in the least for being so hesitant.

Takumi took a deep breath and did as he had been requested to do; his face buried as far into into the pillow as it could go.

Gii said nothing as he leaned down to keep trailing his kisses. When he reached his main target he gently darted his tongue inside.

Takumi's body seemed to act on it's own and he found himself subconsciously pushing his hips backwards. He had never felt anything like what he was feeling now, "Gii!"

Gii smiled, "See, why I wanted to try this?" he asked as he returned to his original task. He moved his tongue in and out licking and sucking gently.

Takumi's eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head as waves of pleasure began to course through him. "Gii, I ah!" His entire body shook, as his member seemed to grow even harder, "Gii, please I want you inside me!"

Gii removed his lips and tongue. He quickly rid himself of his own clothing and reached for the bottle of lube still left on the table.

"No Gii now." Takumi demanded.

Gii still opened the bottle and rubbed a generous amount into his aching member. His previous actions would have prepared Takumi a little but he still wanted to-

Takumi grumbled in frustration as he flipped himself over. "If you won't do it I will."

Gii knew he couldn't argue. He positioned himself and pushed in slowly. A gasp nearly escaped his lips. Gods it had been so long. Soon he could feel Takumi's inner muscles slowly start relax and he pushed in even further. "You feel amazing." he whispered as he leaned forward and gathered his lover into his arms pulling him up.

Takumi wrapped his arms around Gii's neck breathing in his lover's scent as he felt Gii begin to thrust upwards striking his prostate as he did so. "Ahh Gii!" He wrapped his legs around Gii's waist and titled his hips so the auburn-haired boy was able to push in even deeper, which he did willingly, "More please! I need-"

Gii snapped his hips up hard and fast determined to hit Takumi's prostate with each thrust. And from the cries of pleasure the escaped his lover's kiss swollen lips, it appeared he was doing exactly that. He remembered how earlier his member had felt like it had been engulfed in an inferno when it had been inside Takumi's mouth. That felt lukewarm compared to the excruciatingly passionate heat surrounding him now. And it didn't help that Takumi had started flexing his muscles so the tightness was increased and decreased rapidly.

Takumi could feel his release just there, just beyond and he couldn't reach it. It was just. It was then he realized during this whole time Gii hadn't touched that part of him once. It was no wonder he was teetering on the edge but hadn't been given enough of a push to go all the way over. He reached down to grasp himself but Gii intercepted his hand. Looking up confused, and a little hurt he opened his mouth to ask, but was surprised when Gii shook his head.

"Trust me." he said as he moved to put Takumi's hand back on his shoulder, "Just trust me baby."

Takumi only nodded as he leaned in to place a deep kiss onto his beloved's lips, grateful when Gii returned the kiss.

Gii coaxed his tongue past Takumi's lips earning another moan of pleasure as he deepened the kiss and sped up his thrusts. He was determined to make his Takumi reach his peak without him touching himself once. There had been so many things he had wanted to try and he was forever grateful his beloved was letting him do it.

Takumi's entire body felt as if it were on fire. The strikes on his prostrate the taste of his beloved in his mouth on his tongue, dancing teasing. The feel of Gii inside him. It was getting to be too much. He wanted desperately to touch himself but he had promised Gii. Breaking the kiss his forehead landed on his beloved's shoulder, his breath escaping through his pursed lips in rapid gasps. He couldn't be sure what it was that did it, but all of a sudden, Gii struck his prostate hard and he had lightly bit down Takumi's neck. Unexpectedly his whole being seemed to tremble from the very center of his core as he came hard screaming out Gii's name. Constant waves of pleasure rippled through his body as his heart raced making him see eyond the stars and right into heaven.

The inferno his member was bounded by suddenly became overbearingly, almost excruciatingly tight beyond all reason and Gii's orgasm shot right through him causing him to release hard and fast into his shaking lover. His beloved's name fell between his lips in a gasping response. His high lasted much longer than it had ever done and he fell forward on top of Takumi trying desperately to catch his breath.

Takumi was in the same predicament as he did what he could to calm his rapidly pounding heart. He looked up to find Gii's lips ready to meet with his own and he kissed them eagerly, "Gii, that was…"

Gii smiled warmly as he wrapped his arms around his beloved's torso burying his face in Takumi's neck. "I kept my promise."

"Yes you did. And you completed the challenge too." Takumi pointed out with a faint chuckle. "Come on, we better get cleaned up. Your train leaves soon."

"How soon?" Gii asked, his words muffled considering he was speaking into his beloved's collarbone.

"In almost 4 hours." Takumi said glancing at his bedside table. "It's 4:00 now."

"I still have time. And I plan to spend every single moment of it with you in my arms." Gii said kissing Takumi's neck lightly causing the other boy to let out a faint giggle.

"Yes you have time. All the time in the world." Takumi smiled.

"Hey Takumi. You know I don't know if your real Christmas present is going to be enough." Gii spoke up after a moment.

"Gii, I don't need anything else. This moment here and now, this is better than any present I could ever hope for." Takumi smiled, "Being in your arms, feeling your heartbeat against mine. No amount of money or power could buy or earn that. And it's mine, it's all mine."

Gii said nothing in response when he saw the all the love and admiration in his soul mate's eyes. Yes that's what Takumi was. His soul mate his reason for living. And he was going to live everyday to the fullest, "Yes baby, it's yours and it will forever be yours." he glanced down when he realized Takumi's eyes were closed and his breathes were coming out in soft pants. He chuckled lightly and kissed his beloved's forehead. The train could wait. The world could wait. Because when it came to Takumi, he was willing to give him everything, even forever.

A/N: And there you have it. The longest one-shot in my history of one-shots. I hope whomever reads this enjoyed. I won't ask for reviews though since I won't be continuing this.


End file.
